Cuanto tiempo
by arashiyume
Summary: Pequeño sonfic de mi pareja favorita TsukushixRui. El amor sobrevive a través de los recuerdos


Sin fines de lucro.

Este fic esta inspirado en la canción The Scientist de Coldplay; espero que sea de su agrado.

Espero estar de vuelta de nuevo por estos lares, de antemano disculpen si la historia es medio extraña o demasiado simple pero tenia que sacarme esta idea de la cabeza

* * *

Cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que Yukari le había regalado esa fotografía dos o tres años, no recordaba con exactitud; pero si a la perfección sus últimas palabras.

 _Es un regalo de despedida, espero que no me olvides; que tampoco te olvides de él._

Sí, porque esa era la última vez que se habían visto; luego de que estallaran públicamente los abusos del F4 hacia los estudiantes como ella, claro que la cosa quedo en el olvido unas semanas después.

Pero aun así su padre decidió sacarla de ahí y matricularle a la misma escuela que Yuki; esta demás que su madre les armo un escándalo con ley de hielo incluida por osar a destrozar sus sueños de encontrar un yerno rico.

Acaricio la fotografía como en antaño y se detuvo justo ahí en esos ojos que la habían hipnotizado.

Come up to meet you,  
Tell you I'm sorry,  
You don't know how lovely you are.

I had to find you,  
Tell you I need you,  
Tell you I set you apart.

Tell me your secrets,  
And ask me your questions,  
Oh, let's go back to the start.

Runnin' in circles,  
Comin' up tails,  
Heads on the science apart.

Cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que él fue por primera vez a la tienda de dangos, para comprar un extraño dulce rosa que simplemente le pareció bonito...

 _Este chico puede ser muy extraño. A veces se ve atraído por las piedras vulgares… Soujiro manifestó demasiado airado ante la cara de enojo de Rui, que simplemente se limitó a cancelar lo que había pedido._

De ahí en adelante las visitas continuas por parte ellos no se hicieron esperar. Sea con Soujiro o con Akira él siempre llegaba puntual a las 18H00 hasta la hora donde tocaba cerrar el local, a veces se acercaba a ella a conversar, otras veces se sentaba en un rincón a observar por la ventana ante la mirada curiosa de sus amigos, los cuales de a poco entablaban una relación de amistad con las muchachas.

Cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que se toparon por primera vez en las escaleras de emergencia de la Eitoku… Pero lo que si recordaban ambos a la perfección fue la última vez que estuvieron juntos, el día de su despedida.

Se habían abrazado como nunca lo habían hecho con otra persona en su vida, ella sabía que era el final de todo de algo que nunca empezó, pero estaba latente.

Talvez si le hubiera confesado lo que sentía en ese momento, pero solo se conformó con darle un beso en la frente y dejarla sentada en el lugar de siempre.; como tantas veces le había esperado. Sabía que ella estaba llorando, porque él también lo hacía en ese momento.

Nobody said it was easy,

It's such a shame for us to part.

Nobody said it was easy,

No one ever said it would be this hard.

Oh, Take me back to the start.

I was just guessing,

The numbers and figures,

Pulling the puzzles apart.

Questions of science,

Science and progress,

Do not speak as loud as my heart

-Tsukushi, Tsukushi…. Pero qué diablos…

Yuki se acercó a su amiga, la cual estaba hipnotizada mirando "aquella" vieja fotografía.

-Deberías enmarcarla antes de que se dañe más-

La joven asintió, ante la mirada comprensiva de su amiga.

-Supongo que soy una sentimental, debería simplemente guardarla en algún cajón... Pero hay días como hoy, en lo que me pongo a pesar en que sería de nosotros si yo no me hubiera ido, si el no se hubiera ido a Italia.

Tsukushi vio una vez más la fotografía, y la guardo en el fondo de su casillero donde esperaba dejarla guardada hasta que la nostalgia le alcance de nuevo.

-Sabes que las cosas no serían así si quisieras- Acoto Yuki mientras se ubicaba en la caja registradora a contar el dinero del día.

-Me conformo con saber de él por cartas o los menajes que le deja a Mimasaka y a Nishikado- respondió la joven mientras contabilizaba los productos que había en el aparador.

-Por cierto hay una nueva aplicación en el internet, Akira-san me dijo que así se ha podido contactar con Soujiro-san que está en Kyoto y con Doumyouji-san que se encuentra en Estados Unidos: talvez así podrías hablar con Hanazawa-san-

Yuki miro expectante a su amiga que se había detenido en su labor para observarla atentamente.

-Sabes que me gustaría…. Me gustaría que vayas hasta la calle a esperar a Mimasaka; sabía que no era una buena idea encargarle a que trajera los pedidos desde el otro local.

Tell me you love me,

Come back and haunt me,

Oh, when I rush to the start.

Runnin' in circles,

Chasin' tails,

Comin' back as we are.

Nobody said it was easy,

Oh, it's such a shame for us to part.

Nobody said it was easy,

No one ever said it would be so hard.

I'm goin' back to the start.

Tsukushi siguió contando los productos hasta que la campanilla del local sonó dando paso a un nuevo cliente; en el fondo de su corazón ella siempre esperaba a que fuera Rui, pero sabía que eso no era posible. Después de todo, ya había pasado demasiado tiempo y el debería tener hora otras ocupaciones e intereses a más de pasar el rato en un rincón viéndola trabajar.

Sonó la campanilla otra vez.

-Ya era hora de que llegaras, si la jefa se entera de nuevo de que te enviamos a ti en lugar de un mensajero nos a reñir de aquí hasta la otra vida; pero que esperas apúrate a dejarlo en la bodega.

Tsukushi se acercó presurosa donde se encontraba Akira para ayudarle; pero se reencontró con aquella mirada que tanto añoraba.

-Hanazawa Rui-

Cuando fue la primera vez que vio su sonrisa, en este momento no lo recordaba o talvez esa fue opacada con la que él tenía justo ahora.

-Hay algo que quiero decirte, creo que es un poco largo de contar-

Ella negó con la cabeza –No te preocupes, esta vez tenemos tiempo-

El tiempo ahora era relativo, ahora era lo que más tenían… Los recuerdo que reposaban en la memoria de ambos y que parecían que iban a ser borrados por la distancia eran ahora recuperados; ya no había distancia que esta vez les separada.

Conversaciones pendientes, anécdotas, risas, todas ellas regresaron; así como los sentimientos que quedaron en el aire ese día. Sus manos se juntaron, sus miradas se perdieron en la del otro hasta que finalmente sus labios se fundieron.

Desde ese día y todos los días venideros el de nuevo estaría ahí; observándole, admirándole con esos ojos que tanto extrañaba.

* * *

Gracias por leer, un besote y un abrazo


End file.
